The invention concerns a drawer side wall having an inner wall and an outer wall connectable to the inner wall, and the drawer side wall is connectable to a container rail. Arranged on the container rail is an upwardly projecting front fitment member with a device for fixing a drawer front panel.
Drawer side walls are frequently arranged on or fixed to container rails. Two container rails are then typically inserted into suitable openings in the underside of the bottom of a drawer and serve to connect the drawer to moveable extension rails of two drawer extension guides arranged on a furniture carcass. In the case of container rails known in the state of the art, a front fitment member and a rear fitment member are frequently respectively arranged thereon, the fitment members serving to fix a drawer front panel and drawer rear wall respectively (for example EP 1 084 655 A1, EP 1 157 636 A1). Forces which are usually applied to that arrangement by way of the drawer front panel, for example by pushing against the drawer for closing it, are in that case carried primarily by the fixing points or fixing regions of the front fitment member to the container rail. Particularly in the case of high drawer front panels or high front fitment members, that leads to a lack of stability.